


The Awkwardness

by StripeyBerry



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: 5 stories with one opposite, Clumsiness everywhere, M/M, Oneshot-ish, The one you see everywhere, You know it's THAT story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeyBerry/pseuds/StripeyBerry
Summary: 5 times Will and Guy met on accident and one time they met on purpose





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear best friend ohwillchampion on Tumblr for giving me the ideas

1\. '*exhales* It's nice to get back home after a hard day at work..' A brunette who was wearing a stripey shirt said to himself. It was 5:30 in the afternoon, the man was walking down a busy and crowded street. As he was walking his way downtown looking at texts on his phone, he bumped into someone who was also looking at his phone, but was bringing a cup of hot coffee. Some of the steaming coffee spilled onto the brunette's shirt. 'Oh my god. I am so, so sorry.' The bald man who spilled his coffee apologised. 'Uhhh, no, no, it's OK.' The brunette responded as he tried to dry the coffee with some tissue. 'I can make up to you, I swear.' 'No, it's actually alright. Say, what's your name?' 'Oh, the name's Will. You?' 'It's Guy.' 'Well nice to meet you Guy.' 'It's nice to meet you too.' He said as he shook his other man's hand. 'I better head off home now.' The brunette explained. 'See you then!' '*chuckles* See you too Will.' He said as they went off in different directions.

2\. It was a busy afternoon at the mall, Guy was heading off to the toilets to ease his guts. He walked in the quiet bathroom. He quickly looked around to find an unused toilet cubicle. He was happy to find one that was free, until, he saw somebody in there stripped naked. 'Oh my god Guy! Is that you?' He just nodded as a response. 'I-I can explain!' 'Why are you naked Will? Don't tell me you were masturbating?' 'Yeahhhhh.....' As he heard that response, he blushed very hard. 'Why didn't you lock the door?' 'It was broken apparently.' 'Um, OK...... I should leave you alone. Uhhhhh... Get back to your business, yeah?' And he walked out of the cubicle and found an empty one nearby. 'Wow, that was awkward.' Will responded and closed the door

3\. 'Where is the damn taxi?' Will muttered to himself as he waited for his Uber driver to come. He has been waiting for about 30 minutes or so. Meanwhile, on the same road, Guy was also waiting, but for him, he was waiting for the green traffic light to pop up. As the green light popped up and the cars in front him went forward, he sighed in relief and drove on. But as soon as he drove on, the light went back to red. He muttered under his breath to himself while he puts on the brakes. Will soon turned his vision from his phone to the car that was waiting on the side of the sidewalk. He quickly grabbed his stuffs and into the car that was unlocked. 'Alright, take me to Piccadilly Street as quick as you can, OK?' He responded. 'But I'm not a ta- Will?! Is that actually you?' He replied as he turned his head around. 'Yes, but could you please drive me there? I'm in a bit in a hurry.' 'Ah, okay then.' And they took off in the brunette's car. 'So, why are you in my car in the first place?' He asked the bald man sitting behind him. 'I thought you were my Uber ride because the description said that I'll ride a black Chevrolet. And apparently that description suits your car well' and showed him the description on his phone 'Ah, you must be mistaken. You were supposed to ride my friend's car. Not mine.' 'Oh, OK. Sorry for bothering you then.' 'Nah, it's okay. I don't mind letting you hitch a ride with me.' After about a few minutes of driving, turning, and speeding, they finally made it. 'Alright, you have reached your destination.' Guy cheekily responded. 'Haha, thanks. How should I pay you?' 'Hmmm... I've got an idea. Give me your phone.' 'Um, okay.' So he gave his phone to Guy. As he received the phone, he quickly typed in some numbers. After he has done that, he gave the phone back to Will. He looked at the screen and commented 'Did you just gave me your number?' 'Yep. Alright, gotta go! Have fun Will!' Guy jokingly replied his new friend as he drove off.' 'Yeah, you too Guy.' He said his reply as he walked into the office building in front of him.

4\. 'Oh my gosh, these books are so heavy!' Will said to himself. He was carrying all his books and papers clumsily until he suddenly bumped into a familiar face, whose face was deep in his phone. 'Oh, hello again Guy! What are doing here?' 'Hello Will! I'm accompanying my brother now. He's looking for books about fishing.' 'Okay. Oh dear, all of my books and papers are everywhere. Could you please help me out before my boss finds out about this?' 'Ah okay. Sure!' So they quickly tidied up all of the books and papers, and arranged it nice and tidy. 'There! All done!' 'Thanks a lot! Hey, you won't mind helping me out with these books? It won't be too much of a bother, right?' 'Sure thing Will! I don't mind at all!' 'Heh, thanks.' 'No problem!' So the brunette held some of the books and they walked their way to the bald man's boss' room. 'Thanks for assisting me Guy!' '*chuckles* Anytime my friend, anytime.' He replied as he gave back the books. 'I gotta go and catch up with my brother before he wonders where I went. See you Will!' He said that as he ran off. 'See you Guy!' He smiled at the brunette and headed inside the room.

5\. 'Eh, what is that?' Will asked himself as he looked at the book that was lying alone on the library table. 'Is that a journal? It looks like one.' He mumbled to himself. 'I should take a peek.' So he opened up the book and saw its contents. He read the neat writing that was written all around the book. He was shocked and blushed when he read all of the embarassing parts in the journal. Meanwhile on the road opposite the library, a black haired man was strolling down the quiet street, until had just realised something. 'Oh my god! I forgot! My journal was left at the library! I gotta go and get it back.' So he turned around and quickly ran in the direction of the library. Once he reached the library and opened the doors, he saw Will reading it. 'Oh my god! Will!' He shouted at his friend. 'Oh hey Guy! I'm just reading this journal. There are lots of embarassing secrets in there.' He responded. 'For your information, that's my journal, and my secrets.' '*blushes* Uhhhh... OK. Y-You can take it back now.' 'Um, thank you very much.' 'You're welcome, I guess?' He answered timidly. 'I'd better go home now and keep this somewhere secure.' 'Alright, bye Guy.' Will greeted him goodbye. 'Bye.' He replied back.

~~~~~~  
1\. 'So this is the place?' Guy said to himself. 'It's kinda fancy, and quiet too.' He walked inside and looked around for his date. He looked left and right, soon he found his date, sitting and wearing a nice black suit and a plain white shirt. 'Ah hello there Will!' He greeted his best friend. 'Hello Guy!' He greeted back as the brunette sat down in front of him. A waiter came approached them and they ordered some food and drinks. As they waited for their food, they chit chatted a bit. Once their order has arrived, they enjoyed it and continued to chat a bit. When they were done, and paid the bill, they went for a walk outside. 'Hey Guy.' The bald man asked 'Yeah Will?' 'Y'know, I 've been meaning to ask you something...' 'Hmm?' 'Will you be my boyfriend?' 'Why sure Will. Of course I'll be your boyfriend!' The brunette accepted the offer. 'Really? Thank you Guy!' The bald man perked up and hugged his now boyfriend tightly. 'Haha, anytime love, anytime.'


End file.
